


Lose It All

by alienat99



Series: Lose It All [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hospitalization, Murder, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Harry Potter, Threats Against Children, mentions of the murder of a child, more tags to be added later, things gonna get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat99/pseuds/alienat99
Summary: His boss is dead. He knows who did it. The only problem? It was the Minister. As Harry tries to get enough evidence to bring the most powerful man in the Wizarding World to justice, he finds that Minister Langley will do anything to cover it up, even ruin Harry's life if he doesn't stop investigating. When Harry has a family to think about, will he back down or do what's right?





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> The story will take place in the year 2011. It's been 13 years since the War and Harry's kids are seven, five, and three, just to give you an idea of where this takes place. Everything is canon up until that point so be aware that this is occurring before the epilogue and before Cursed Child, and we are going to completely ignore those.
> 
> I got the title from the song Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons. The song felt very fitting for the story!

The office was immaculate, clean and polished. The tall walls were a calming tan color, covered with portraits of infamous aurors and ministry officials. The porcelain floor sparkled without a scrape on it, and the large, ornate desk was filled with neatly stacked parchments. The edges of them were stained with tea, which spilled from an overturned teacup on the table.

Sprawled out on the chair in front of the desk lay a motionless body, drool leaking out of its mouth. Its hands had fallen to its side, head lolling on its shoulder, and blue eyes staring blankly in front of it. Its skin was white, drained of all color, and its robes, usually neat and tidy, were slightly rumpled, with some tea spilled on the front.

"Adam Jennings," spoke a green-eyed man as he stood in front of the body, surrounded by four aurors, each staring at the scene in front of them with carefully contained horror, "Forty-six years old, Caucasian, married, father of two."

"We know this, Potter," a petite woman said, arms crossed over her chest and chin lifted high. Her eyes were hard as she stared at the body, "He's our boss."

"_Was_ our boss," corrected a rather large man, tall and muscular with cold eyes, "He's dead now, Arrington."

The woman's eyes flashed. Her fingers twitched, as if wanting to grab her wand and hex the guy into next week, but she restrained herself, "I _know_ that, Ecclestone. I have eyes, dimwit."

Ecclestone opened his mouth to retort, but Harry, used to this, quickly spoke up to prevent it, "You two can continue this later," he said sternly, "There are more important things to discuss," he gestured at the body, grimacing lightly and pushing his personal feelings about the death away for the time being.

He and Jennings were definitely not the closest. Jennings, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, was just above Harry, who was Head Auror, and never had any qualms about telling him what he was doing wrong. He was blunt and stoic, never taking any excuses, and had berated Harry for leaving work early when Ginny went in labor with their daughter three years prior.

Still, Jennings was good at his job, and Harry respected the man.

Now, he was dead.

"We have to go over this. It's procedure. Okay?" he waited for the quartet of nods before continuing, "Jennings was found approximately one hour ago by his assistant. No one was seen coming in or out of his office between the time Jennings entered and the time he was found dead. There are no outward signs of trauma, or any indications of-"

He was cut off by Arrington, who spoke shortly but confidently, "He was poisoned."

He blinked, eyes flickering down to the body in surprise. Arrington offered no more explanation until Harry looked back up and arched an expectant eyebrow at her.

She sighed, as if it was obvious, and knelt down in front of the body. She gestured at the overturned teacup on the table and then at the tea stain on the man's robes, "He was drinking tea. No one came in or left because no one else entered. They poisoned the tea somewhere outside."

He frowned lightly at her explanation but nodded lightly in agreement. It made sense, and while he couldn't be completely sure that that was what happened, as Arrington seemed to be, it would definitely be good to follow up on it, "That is definitely one possibility. Myers, get a sample of the tea and send it in to see if you can find anything in it."

A skinny, young man with bright brown eyes nodded quickly, looking overjoyed to be given a task, "Yes, Head Auror Harry Potter, Sir. I will get right to it!"

The final Auror, a pretty Japanese woman who was watching the scene with sad eyes, forced a smile at Myers, and repeated something that Harry had heard several times over the last month, since Myers had joined their ranks, "You don't have to call him by that, Julian. He's just like you and me, remember?"

The man's eyes were wide as he looked at her as if she was crazy. He leaned in, where he thought, wrongly, that Harry couldn't hear, and whispered, "He's _Harry Potter_, Reina."

Tanaka gave a giggle at his words and rolled her eyes, but her short-lived amusement was quickly replaced with a somber look as she remembered what they were doing. She hushed him softly, "Here, he is just our boss."

Harry just gave a small huff. He was used to this. When he hired Julian Myers, he had known that the young man, just out of Hogwarts, was quite a bit of a fanboy, but he had also been at the top of his class, president of the Dueling Club, and made a perfect score on the Auror Entrance Exams. After entering, he had also proven himself multiple times, saving countless lives and arresting dozens of dark witches and wizards, to the point where he had been promoted from Rookie after only one year, and after only five he had already made it up to the top ranks, to Harry's most trusted Aurors.

Julian Myers was one of four of who Harry often referred to as his "team", the same four that were with him now. When Harry heard of the murder of the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he knew that he needed his best aurors on the job.

Other than Myers, Harry had chosen Fiona Arrington, a head-strong and confident woman who, though she often butted heads with Ecclestone, was incredibly hard-working, dedicated to her job, and incredibly perceptive. While she wasn't the most personable person, she was definitely the one that Harry would undoubtedly promote to Head Auror if he was ever promoted or suddenly couldn't do his job anymore.

On the flip side of Arrington was Reina Tanaka. She was smart as a whip and good at getting people to talk. Tanaka was cheerful and optimistic, always able to offer that ray of sunshine when their cases seemed to hit a dead end, and able to pull that one thread that seemed to be meaningless and unravel a new lead. Harry was pretty sure everyone loved her, and she loved everyone, which was both great and dangerous in their line of duty.

Finally, there was Clayton Ecclestone, the man that Harry often regretted recruiting. He did his job well, often times almost rivaling Arrington, but he was rude and cocky. Where Tanaka was loved by everyone, Ecclestone was often despised. For as many enemies as Tanaka didn't have, Ecclestone had them. He got under everyone's skin and took pride in it. There had been many times when Harry had considered demoting him, but he never did. As much as the man grated on his nerves, he was still one of his best aurors, and he got the job done.

"This case stays between us. We are not to discuss it with anyone else. Understand? Jennings's death is now top priority for you four. I want any and all information run by me. I know that if anyone will solve this case, it will be you. And you will. Understand?"

Again, the group nodded. Myers held a magical bag with some of the tea in his hands, face firm and ready to prove himself. Ecclestone, arms crossed over his chest firmly and expression stoic, observed the body silently, looking for any leads that they may have missed. Arrington gave a short look at Jennings and looked away, flipping open her folder to go over more information about what led up to his death. Tanaka knelt beside the body, putting on gloves and gently maneuvering Jennings so that she could look for any more clues.

If anyone was going to solve this murder, it would be them.

Harry was sure of it.

* * *

The information came not even hours later.

Ecclestone knocked on his office door, making him look up from the files that he was going over. He held a folder in his hands as he approached, turning his nose up briefly at the picture of Harry's wife on his desk, and dropping the folder in front of him abruptly.

"Found this in Jennings's office," he said bluntly, as if he wanted to say more, but knew better than to talk badly about their boss in front of Harry, "He was looking into some cold case from fifteen years ago regarding a muggle family who was murdered by a suspected Death Eater."

Harry opened up the folder, frowning lightly. Ecclestone would only bring something to him if he thought it was important, "You think this has something to do with his murder?"

The man nodded, stoic as ever, expression only betraying a bit of smugness. He reached forward and flipped the folder open to a page of suspects and pointed to one at the bottom of the page, "Look who Jennings suspected in the murder."

His eyes widened at the name and details under it, jaw dropping in disbelief, "The _Minister_?"

Ecclestone nodded, smirking, "Don't you think it's suspicious that Jennings dies after he starts looking into the Minister? Besides, look at the evidence he has against him. He's got a good case, and so do we."

Harry sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his forehead, closing his eyes. After taking a breath, he put his glasses back on and gave him a firm look, handing the folder back suddenly, "I know that you're real proud for thinking that you've figured something out. But this is Minister Langley we're talking about. The same man who attended James' seventh birthday last month. Or who sent me and Ginny a wedding present. For Merlin's Sake, He even babysat James and Albus when Lily was born. You think that he, the same man who just donated ten thousand galleons to St. Mungos, was a Death Eater?"

Ecclestone arched an eyebrow at him, "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Potter," he said, scoffing, "You of all people should know that sometimes the people who seem to be your closest friends are actually your worst enemies."

It was a low blow, and Ecclestone knew it. He smirked as Harry bared his teeth, "Pettigrew was not the Minister of Magic."

"No, but we both know that we've had bad Ministers in the past," he responded with a cocky grin. He shoved the folder back at him, "Just read the file. Then, tell me if you still blindly put your faith in a Death Eater."

And with that, he left, leaving Harry with a folder in front of him and a lot on his mind. As the door closed, leaving him alone, he flipped the folder open with a sigh.

It wouldn't hurt to read it.

* * *

"Do you really want to make an enemy out of the Minister?"

Harry frowned as he sat in front of Ron Weasley, long-time best friend and brother-in-law. For two years, he and Ron had been aurors together, but then Ron had left after deciding, to everyone's surprise, that he wanted to live a calmer life, and joined his brother George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Still, despite the eleven years that had passed without Ron at the Auror Department, Harry still found himself going to the man for help on his cases.

Which included the dilemma that he currently found himself in.

"I think I have to," he responded, frowning as he leaned back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled the wall with a stare, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Jennings has a lot on him for this murder but not enough to convict. If he really was a Death Eater, and if he really did kill this Muggle family, and Jennings too, then I have to bring him to justice."

Ron sighed. He stood up and began to pace Harry's study, deep in thought.

Outside the door, children's voices began to grow louder, and Harry stood up, opening the door and peering out at his five and seven-year-old sons, who were fighting over a toy snitch.

"It's _mine_," James exclaimed angrily, holding the snitch high above Albus' head. He stomped his foot and glared at his little brother, "Go get your own!"

Albus' hands reached up as he pouted, "I wanna _play_, Jamie!"

"Boys," Harry sighed, causing the two children to look up at him, just now noticing that he had stepped out of his study, "Stop fighting. Albus, I saw your snitch in the living room. Why don't you go get it?" As Albus pouted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, he raised an eyebrow at the five-year-old, "Do I need to go get mummy?"

The boy sighed and shook his head, biting his lip hard and turning around with a small huff to grab his snitch from the living room. James grinned victoriously, but stopped when Harry leveled him with a look, "You need to be nicer to your brother, Jamie. You know he just wants to play with you."

"But it's mine!" James protested. He clutched his snitch to his chest, black hair falling into his eyes and causing him to push it out of his face, "Albie always wants to take my toys!"

"I know but try and be a little nicer about it. Please."

He wasn't in the mood for lecturing his children. Their arguments seemed quite trivial next to what was troubling him, but he reminded himself that they weren't trivial to the children. James and Albus were blissfully oblivious to the turmoil lying in wait for Harry, and their worst problems _were_ their toys.

And Harry was glad about that. He wanted it to be that way.

James nodded sulkily and looked up suddenly, expression hopeful, "Can you take us to the park, dad? You promised you would take us soon!"

"Maybe later. I've got a lot of work to get done. I have a big case going on. Maybe mum will take you. Go ask her," he said, trying to ignore the sight of James' face falling as he gestured towards the living room.

James crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, but obeyed, making his way towards where Ginny was reading. Harry watched him go, feeling guilty, and turned back to his study.

"You've got a family, Harry," Ron said as he closed the door, frowning as he gestured at the door, "The Minister has a lot of power. He could make you lose your job. Do you want to risk that?"

Harry collapsed in his chair and stared down at the file, at the faces of that Muggle family, at the eight-year-old girl who never got to grow up.

Finally, he sighed, "I have a lot of enemies. What's one more?" he said bitterly, "Besides, I can't just sit back and do nothing about this. The fact that he is the Minister makes this all the more important that I bring him to justice. He's in a place of power and that's dangerous, and the longer he's there, the more dangerous he will be."

There was a beat. Harry stared at the picture on his desk of his family.

"I hope you aren't making a mistake," Ron said softly, "But if anyone can take down the Minister, it's you."

His life could never be easy, could it?


	2. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry performs an interview and receives some bad news from Ginny.

“Okay, team. What information do you have for me?”

It had been three days since Harry had decided that he was going to follow the lead that had fallen into his lap. He hoped, beyond anything, that the lead turned out to be false, but he couldn’t sit back and ignore it if it was true.

And the more he looked into it, the truer it seemed.

His team knew about the lead, of course, but for the moment they were looking into the more surface pieces of evidence.

Myers stood up from his seat, practically bouncing on his toes, “I located the poison in the tea Head Auror Potter. It’s an extremely rare, but incredibly lethal, poison known as the Celerum Poison. It’s extraordinarily complex, containing dozens of the most poisonous ingredients, such as Death-Cap, foxgloves, hemlock, moonseed, Syrup of Arnica, Runespoor fangs, Streeler shells, and other ingredients that I’m legally not even allowed to tell you. This poison is so deadly that it will stop the heart of whoever is ingesting it within three seconds from just three drops. It’s incredibly difficult to brew, not only because of how many potion ingredients and how meticulous the process is, but it costs over ten thousand galleons just to make one batch of it.”

“That corresponds with traces of Death-Cap and Syrup of Arnica that was found in the autopsy,” Arrington spoke up with a nod, frowning in thought, “Whoever was behind it had to have a lot of money, and either a lot of knowledge about potions or knew someone who did. They also needed access to Jennings teacup between the time Jennings brewed it and when he drank it.”

Ecclestone spoke up, for once not sneering, “All of which Minister Langley has. He’s probably the richest wizard in England and Brandon Avery, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, is a world-renowned Potions Master.”

“I was doing interviews with people who talked to Jennings before he died,” Tanaka said, quiet and thoughtful, “Malachi Waters, that new intern, said that he made Jennings’ tea. He swore under oath that he didn’t do anything to it, but he said that the Minister came in while he was making it and had a conversation with him, enough where he was distracted for a moment. Langley could have poisoned him then.”

Harry nodded softly as he listened, a sigh leaving his lips. The more and more that he looked into this, the more likely that it looked that the Minister was behind it.

But he still had no concrete evidence. Absolutely nothing that would hold up in trial against the Minister for Magic.

“Is there anything else that I need to know?” he asked, eyes flickering across the faces of his four aurors.

There was a beat before Tanaka spoke up, “Brianna Jennings, Jennings’ wife, won’t talk to us. She’s grieving. I heard she pulled her kids out of Hogwarts for the time being, too.”

Ecclestone rolled his eyes, “Of course. She just has to be difficult, doesn’t she?”

“Her husband just _died_,” Arrington snapped, glaring, “Have some sympathy.”

The man scoffed lightly but didn’t say anything more. Harry rubbed his temple, “Okay, okay. Has anyone had any luck tracking down Madalyn Samuel?”

After looking into the murder from fifteen years ago, Harry had found that there had been one survivor who, though she had been tortured, had recovered from her injuries. Because she was a muggle, her memory had been altered to make it seem like whoever had killed her family had done so using Muggle methods, but Harry was hoping that he would be able to get a description of her attacker.

“No, not yet,” Arrington answered, shaking her head. A frown covered her face, “I’m not sure how strong that lead will be, though. It was fifteen years ago, and she was only eleven when it happened. Besides, with the tampering of her memory to preserve that statute of secrecy, I highly doubt she remembers much at all, especially what her attacker looked like.”

“We still need to look into it,” Harry said. He jotted a few things down onto his muggle notebook in front of him and looked up, “Anything else?”

There was no response. He nodded sharply and pocketed his notebook inside of his robes, “Okay. Arrington, keep trying to track down Madalyn Samuel. Myers and Tanaka, go to some apothecaries and try and see if you can find out who has recently bought some of the more obscure ingredients that is in that potion. Ecclestone, look into Langley’s past. Find out what he was doing in the War. Everyone understands?”

Four nods answered his question.

“Good. Now, report back to me at this time tomorrow with any information that you may have.”

* * *

“What is this about, Harry?”

“I just want to ask you some questions revolving around a case that we are working on.”

Harry sat across the interrogation table from the Minister for Magic Raphael Langley. The man had a smile on his face, kind and confused, and for a moment Harry doubted his whole theory.

Then, he reminded himself of Pettigrew, and continued on.

“Can you tell me where you were at approximately 11:30 on March 8th?”

There was a beat of silence. The Minister leaned back in his chair. Something flashed through his eyes, but his kind smile never fell, “Ah, I believe I was talking to the new intern in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Malachi Waters, I believe. Fascinating young lad. Top of his class, you know. He’ll make a fine Auror one day!”

Harry hummed lightly. Part of him had hoped that he would catch him in a lie, that the Minister would deny being near the tea, but he was playing innocent. Or was he innocent?

“What was your relationship like with Adam Jennings?”

Langley arched an eyebrow at him and leaned forward a bit, “Harry, am I a suspect?”

“I’m just asking a few questions,” He responded smoothly, settling the man in front of him with a stern look and trying to forget that the man was the Minister, and that he had consistently seemed like a genuinely good guy whenever Harry had talked with him.

Langley leaned back in his seat again, crossing his arms over his chest. His smile fell, but his words were not hostile, “We weren’t particularly close. He wasn’t the friendliest person, as you know. But I respected him. He was a good man and good at his job. I couldn’t have picked a better Head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Harry nodded smoothly, listening close to his words and trying to find any evidence that he was lying to him, but he could find none. As he talked, Harry could feel his resolve slipping away.

What was he thinking? This was the Minister for Magic! Surely a Death Eater, after everything that had happened, would have been able to get so much power. Right? Besides, a Death Eater wouldn’t have cared so much about him and his family.

Right?

“Do you have any information regarding the murder of Adam Jennings?”

Langley smiled at him kindly and shook his head, “I’m afraid not. I probably know less than you do. All I know is that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was poisoned.”

“Of course. What do you know about the murder of the Samuel family in 1995?”

Something flickered in the man’s eyes. His smile twitched, but did not fall, “I’m not sure what you mean. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.”

“Maybe I can jog your memory. In 1995, right after Lord Voldemort regained power, all but one members of a Muggle family was brutally tortured and murdered inside of their own house. It was believed that a Death Eater killed them, but the Death Eater was never identified.”

The smile did fall from his face this time, “Harry, you know as well as I do that there were dozens of cases just like those. I don’t know anything about that. Am I being interrogated? Am I a suspect?”

Harry cleared his throat. His fingers danced over the top of the folder in front of him. Then, carefully, he spoke, “We’re following all leads and clues, and one pointed towards you.”

Langley nodded shortly and readjusted his robes, before standing up. Harry stiffened, becoming acutely aware of where his wand was. The Minister shot him a stiff smile, “Well, in that case, I have told you all I know. I assure you that I know nothing of either case, and I have business to attend to. I am the Minister for Magic after all.”

He began walking to the door, but before he left, he turned back to Harry with a smile, “Did you know that my Senior Undersecretary’s wife, Pansy Parkinson-Avery, is the Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet? I wonder if she and your wife are close?”

Without another word, the man left the room, and Harry could do nothing to stop him. As the Minister, he was, after all, technically Harry’s boss. He couldn’t keep him there, nor could he make him clarify what he was talking about.

Harry sighed. He tapped the folder and then shook his head, standing up.

He needed more clues. Langley wasn’t going to talk, and he couldn’t make him. If he was going to solve this case, he was going to have to figure it out without interviewing his number one suspect.

* * *

It was two days later when Harry understood what the Minister had been talking about, after continuing his investigation, that he came home to find Ginny crumpled on the couch in tears.

“Gin, what’s wrong?” he asked, making his way over to her quickly.

She rubbed at her eyes and sniffed, leaning into him as he sat beside her, “I was fired.”

“What?” Harry asked, mouth falling open in surprise. He stared at her, shaking his head, “That… _Why_?”

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to him, flinging her arms around his neck, “Parkinson-Avery said my articles aren’t good enough, so she had to let me go.”

Harry felt a chill run down his spine. He pulled back from Ginny, something clicking in his mind, and his green eyes widened. All the air was sucked from his lungs as his mind short-circuited.

“What?” Ginny sniffed and looked up at Harry, “What’s wrong?”

He breathed out sharply, “This is all my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, arms crossing over her chest.

Harry rubbed his neck. He stood up and began to pace, “We have… evidence that says that the Minister killed Jennings. I brought him in for an interview, and he mentioned that his Senior Undersecretary’s wife, Parkinson-Avery, was your boss. I didn’t think he meant… Merlin, he got you fired because I’m investigating him!”

There was silence for a minute. Harry sat back down suddenly, head in his hands as it sunk in.

He had doubted that Langley had been the murderer. But now there was nothing to doubt.

After a moment, Ginny, wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back, “That’s not your fault, Harry. Did you fire me?”

“No.”

“Exactly. Do you have any proof that he murdered him?”

Harry sighed. He ran a hand over his face and leaned back, “Jennings was looking into a case where he suspected that Langley was a Death Eater in the War and killed a Muggle family. There was one witness to the murder and the description she gave at the time matches Langley. Langley also disappeared during the War and Jennings apparently received an anonymous tip that Langley was a Death Eater. The fact that Jennings was killed after beginning to look into it is suspicious, but I was starting to have my doubts.”

Ginny listened quietly. When he finished, she leaned back, deep in thought, and bit her lip, “Well, this kind of proves it, doesn’t it?” she asked softly, “If he told you that, then he was threatening you. He would only be threatening you if he had something to hide.”

He could only nod softly. He looked up at her, seeing the horror and realization appearing in her eyes.

“Merlin,” she whispered, “We trusted that man with our children.”

He leaned his head back and rubbed his forehead, sighing, unable to stop the guilt from running through his veins. They had. They had even let the man babysit when Lily was born. Their two boys had been in the hands of a murderer. He could only be grateful that nothing happened. His boys were safe.

He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“So, what do I do now?” he asked quietly, voice barely audible. His hands shook and he reached out, grasping his wife’s hand, “What do I do? He’s powerful, and he went after you. Do I… Do I…”

He was cut off by the sound of an owl pecking at his window. He looked up sharply and stood up, approaching the bird, and opening up the window for it. It hopped inside and held out its leg for him.

The moment Harry pulled the letter off, the bird flew away, not even waiting for a response.

Harry blinked, surprised, and unrolled the small piece of parchment.

Only three words were written on it.

Stop the investigation.

Ginny stood behind him, reading over her shoulder, and she sucked in a sharp breath, “That’s proof.”

The moment she said it, however, the parchment suddenly disintegrated in his hands, leaving no piece of evidence that it had even existed in the first place.

“No,” he whispered, grasping the air, and he threw his hands down in frustrated, “No!”

His wife wrapped her arms around him, trying to offer any comfort that she could, “Hey. Hey, sweetie. Don’t worry. You’ll figure this out. He needs to go down. But I want you to be safe. He’s dangerous.”

Harry nodded. He looked up at her and rested his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath and resolved himself, “You’re right,” he whispered softly.

“I have to take him down. He’s going to regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I haven't edited this chapter, so sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to get things rolling, so here's the confirmation that the Minister IS the bad guy, and the beginning of the Minister's attempt to get Harry to stop.
> 
> I have done a complete, thorough outline, also, so I know that this story will have nine chapters plus an epilogue.
> 
> Next chapter: Now that Ginny is unemployed, she decides to go back to an old job. The Minister appoints a new Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and he throws a wrench in their plans.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This story isn't going to be too long, as I'm actually writing this to set up for another story that I have planned, so this is kind of a prequel to it. I had some things that I needed to set up for that story to make sense. I'm thinking this story will have ten chapters which will follow Harry as he attempts to convict the Minister with the crime mentioned in this chapter, with the last one being an epilogue.
> 
> Now, I will warn you, this story is going to have several upsetting moments. It's not a happy story, and won't really have a happy ending. Because it is setting up for another story, you guys probably will not like the ending, but I promise that the story that this leads to will have a happy ending.
> 
> Now, the four aurors mentioned in here play semi-important roles. I knew that I was going to need some OCs if I was going to be talking about Harry's job. Harry, however, is the main character of this story, so don't worry too much about the OCs if you don't like original characters.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in a comment!


End file.
